rowikicityfandomcom-20200214-history
RoWikicity:Sondaje
Pe pagina asta este loc pentru Sondaje, pentru a stabili lucruri importante la RoWikicity. Lângă un sondaj este bine dacă şi discutaţi despre subiect. Un sondaj se închidă după un termen de 7 zile, sau când au votat toţi utilizatori activi (Bucurestean, Mocu, PetruD, Ramesess ' şi Tigrul-Alb*)! /Arhivă * *''Această regulă poate se mai schimbă'' Pentru sondaje, este un format special. Te rog să-l foloseşti. Categorie:Întreţinere Sondaje Aici puteţi începe un sondaj. Geografie Insulă/Insule *Ramesses ' 27 iunie 2007 15:07 (UTC) *eu nu-mi contează, dar cred că insulă ar fi mai realistic (dacă au venit colonişti, şi era o ţară uitată (vezi Adlibita)). Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 13:55 (UTC) Peninsulă Continental Eu susţin ca Adlibita să fie un teritoriu continental. Pagina Adlibita se poate modifica. Cel puţin aşa zic eu. --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 15:02 (UTC) * PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 28 iunie 2007 14:07 (UTC) Altfel, .. Discuţie Off... şi eu vreau să fie peninsula. Încă nu votez... suntem puţini şi fiecare votează ce crede el e că e mai bine. Cred că ar fi bine să introducem regula de vot. Cum ar fi: câştigă o variantă dacă are peste 51% din voturi. --Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 15:44 (UTC) Cost Case *250 PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 27 iunie 2007 16:33 (UTC) *250 --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 16:37 (UTC) *250 --Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 17:56 (UTC) *200 Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 17:01 (UTC) Restaurante *200 PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 27 iunie 2007 16:33 (UTC) *300 --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 16:38 (UTC) *500 Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 17:01 (UTC) *500 --Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 17:56 (UTC) Hanuri *150 PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 27 iunie 2007 16:33 (UTC) *350 --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 16:39 (UTC) *500 Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 17:01 (UTC) *400 --Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 17:56 (UTC) (Café-)baruri *200 PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 27 iunie 2007 17:21 (UTC) * 300 --Mocu *500 Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 17:01 (UTC) *300 --Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 17:56 (UTC) Terenuri industriale *10 per pixel PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 27 iunie 2007 16:33 (UTC) *10/pixel --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 16:40 (UTC) *20/pixel Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 17:01 (UTC) *20/pixel --Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 17:56 (UTC) Clădiri de birouri *500 PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 27 iunie 2007 16:33 (UTC) *500 --Mocu 27 iunie 2007 16:41 (UTC) *1000 Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 17:01 (UTC) *1000 --Tigrul AlbMesaje 27 iunie 2007 17:56 (UTC) Comentarii Administratori şi bani Sprijin *PetruD Împotrivă *Alexandru 27 iunie 2007 17:48 (UTC) *Ramesses ' 28 iunie 2007 08:26 (UTC) Comentarii De ce nu?? Administratorii muncesc mult mai mult decât utilizatorii obişnuiţi! Merită să aibă un infinit de bani (asta nu înseamnă că trebuie să cumpere tot ce vor şi oricât vor). PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 28 iunie 2007 14:14 (UTC) Răsplata Văd că se stabileşte deja cât să coste construcţiile, dar ar trebui să ne gândim întâi cât să primească utilizatorii care contribuie in wikipedia şi alte proiecte, dar care,bineînţeles să aibă ţi aici cont. dacă aveţi propuneri şi de alte categorii de articole, sunteţi invitaţi să le scrieţi mai jos. Cioturi Articole între 10-20 de rânduri Articole între 20-30 de rânduri Articole între 30-40 de rânduri Articole de peste 40 de rânduri Articole de calitate Discuţie Administratorii numără fiecare rând? --Tigrul AlbMesaje 28 iunie 2007 08:43 (UTC) :Dacă am face aşa, ar trebui să verificăm lista de contribuţii, să vedem care dintre contribuţii e articol nou, să numărăm rândurile. Cred că am putea să ne bazăm pe numărul contribuţiilor de la Wikipedia, dacă tot vrem să băgăm Wikipedia în asta. --Mocu 28 iunie 2007 08:50 (UTC) What does Wikipedia have to do with Wikicity?!?! Alexandru 28 iunie 2007 14:25 (UTC) Sau daca ai scris un articol de calitate, primesti un premiu (la Wikicity). Alexandru 28 iunie 2007 16:10 (UTC) Limbă Română * -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 2 iulie 2007 13:25 (UTC) O limbă fictivă nu ne ajută la nimic, ba chiar ne îngreunează. * --Mocu 10 iulie 2007 17:16 (UTC) Română şi Adlibitană *Alexandru 30 iunie 2007 12:50 (UTC) (o tara fictiva trebuie s-o are si o limba fictiva) Altfel,.. Comentarii Şi aici :p. Alexandru 30 iunie 2007 15:00 (UTC) Steagul Steagul 1 300px *Contra - nu suntem Spania Alexandru 16 iulie 2007 17:15 (UTC) Steagul 2 300px *Contra -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 15 iulie 2007 11:14 (UTC) *Contra Alexandru 16 iulie 2007 17:15 (UTC) Steagul 3 300px * --Tigrul AlbMesaje 15 iulie 2007 18:31 (UTC) * Alexandru 16 iulie 2007 17:15 (UTC) Steagul 4 300px *Neutru - poate şi mai bine (detalii) Alexandru 16 iulie 2007 17:15 (UTC) Steagul 5 300px *Pro -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 15 iulie 2007 11:14 (UTC) * --Tigrul AlbMesaje 15 iulie 2007 18:28 (UTC) * ;) Alexandru 15 iulie 2007 18:55 (UTC) Steagul 6 300px *Neutru - imi place mai mult pe a cincea propunere. Alexandru 16 iulie 2007 17:15 (UTC) Comentarii Îmi place mult ultima propunere... Dar nu sunt 100% de acord cu crucea... poate doar 95%. Suntem un cimitir? (sper că nu sunt înţeles greşit) --Tigrul AlbMesaje 15 iulie 2007 11:21 (UTC) :Am pus o cruce pentru că am văzut că Adlibita înseamnă mult pentru lumea creştină, nu? Alexandru 15 iulie 2007 18:55 (UTC) Culori Pro Neutru *Alexandru 17 iulie 2007 09:44 (UTC) Câteva culori pot fi altfel, spun eu. Contra Comentarii Fotbalul Adlibinesc Liga I (Adlibiană sau nu) Liga Adlibiană Divizia A (Adlibiană sau nu) Divizia Adlibiană Comentarii Dacă aveţi alte propuneri adăugaţi. Chiar dacă avem puţine echipe am nevoie de denumire în articole. --Tigrul AlbMesaje 17 iulie 2007 11:27 (UTC) nl:Forum:Stemlokaal